In an evolved universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) terrestrial radio access network (E-UTRAN), a user equipment (UE) that has established data connectivity with an evolved node B (eNB) may operate in a discontinuous reception (DRX) mode. While operating in the DRX mode, the UE may disable its receiver and enter a low power state during some time periods, in order to conserve power. The frequencies and durations of the periods during which the UE enters the low power state may be specified by DRX settings that the UE receives from the eNB. The eNB may send DRX settings to the UE in response to receipt of a power preference indicator (PPI) indicating that the UE prefers a low power mode of operation.
In a E-UTRAN that supports dual-connectivity, a UE may be able to establish concurrent data connectivity with a master evolved node B (MeNB) and a secondary evolved node B (SeNB). In order to provide increased flexibility with respect to power conservation, it may be desirable that such a UE be provided with the ability to express distinct power preferences regarding respective communications with the MeNB and SeNB.